Good Love
by Mrs.RizkaChoi
Summary: Choi Siwon, namja tampan yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Cho Kyuhyun, Namja dingin dan ketus yang membeci hal baru. Bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon meluluhkan hati Namja dingin itu? Respot at My blog Rumah Gombreng / WonKyu / YAOI / BL
By : Jusi Choi

Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Suho, Heenim, Bugsy

Genre : School Life , Romance, BL,YAOI

Rate : T

Sumary : Ketika cinta tidak berfikir dengan logika, ketika cinta tidak dapat memilih, ketika cinta penuh tawa, ketika cinta penuh rasa sakit, dan ketika cinta harus diraih.

Happy reading

.

.

" Yak.. Anjing siapa ini? " teriak seorang Namja manis berkulit putih, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir makhluk gembul berkaki 4 dihadapannya yang sejak tadi memutar-mutar di kedua kakinya. " Hus.. Husshh.. " omelnya karna makhluk gembul itu masih asik memutar dikakinya dengan manja. " Jinja.. Pergi sana, aku tidak menyukaimu "gerutunya lagi, sambil kali ini mengibaskan kakinya agar makhluk gembul itu menjauh darinya.

" Bugsy.. Bugsy.. " terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam sebuah rumah. Seorang Namja tampan dan juga tinggi dengan kulit coklatnya nampak sedang berjalan sambil mencari sesuatu yang dipanggil namanya. " Bugsy.. " panggilnya lagi ketika melihat binatang peliharannya menggonggong sambil mengibaskan ekornya. " Aish.. Kau disini rupanya " kata Namja itu menghapiri.

" Apa ini peliharanmu? Jika ia cepat bawa dia menjauh dariku " ucap Namja berkulit putih itu, dengan tatapan sebal.

" Oh.. Ne.. Mianhe.. " jawab Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri dan menggendong peliharannya. " Bugsy.. kau nakal sekali " ujarnya, lalu kembali menatap seseorang di depannya " Mianhe karna Bugsy mengganggumu " ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

" Ne.. Lain kali sebaiknya kau ikat dia "

" Ne..! Oh, apa kau tinggal disekitar sini? "

" Wae? "

" Anni.. Hanya saja sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon " ucap Namja tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Cho Kyuhyun " balas Namja manis, sambil membalas uluran tangan seseorang di depannya.

" Cho? " ulang Siwon mendengar marga Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

" Ne.. Wae? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah malas.

" Mengapa tidak Choi Kyuhyun ? " ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum.

" Ish.. dasar pabbo " gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tertawa melihat kejutekan Namja manis dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak memperdulikan celotehan Namja tampan dihadapannya dan memilih meninggalkan makhluk tampan bin aneh dihadapannya itu dengan sebal.

" Hay.. Cho(i) Kyuhyun.. Hati-hati dijalan! " teriak Siwon ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum. Yang dipanggil hanya menundukan kepalanya dan meruntuki nasib buruknya pagi ini. Siwon mengelus anjing kesayangannya dengan gemas. " Good boy.. kau memang nakal, selalu tau mana orang manis " gumam Siwon pada anjingnya dan kembali tersenyum menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhun melangkahkan kaki disekolah barunya pagi ini. Ya dia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke Seoul beberapa hari lalu mengikuti Appanya yang dipindah tugaskan ke sini. Berbasa-basi dan beradaptasi adalah hal yang sangat sulit baginya, karna Kyuhyun cenderung pendiam dan tidak perduli dengan lingkungan.

Beberapa murid memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memasuki halaman sekolah ternama di Seoul itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun mempunyai wajah yang mendominasi dua hal menjadi satu. Yaitu antara campuran tampan dan manis. Yah..meskipun sebenarnya lebih cenderung manis. Di tambah lagi dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu, hidung mancung dan mata berwarna coklat karamel. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran Namja di korea. Hal itu tentu menarik perhatian, baik Yeoja maupupun namja. Kedua kubu itu memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkesima dan tanpa bekedip.

" Hay.. " sapa beberapa Namja ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya. Dengan acuh dan malas Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

" Lihat.. ada anak baru dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manis " bisik beberapa orang.

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? "

" Ne.. Aku sudah melihatnya digerbang tadi. Kulitnya sangat putih, wajahnya tampan dan juga manis. Hanya saja sepertinya dia tidak bersahabat " bisik yang lain.

" Lihat.. orangnya lewat " bisik orang-orang itu ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya, membuat beberapa orang yang awalnya tidak perhatian menjadi sangat penasaran dengan sosok itu, alhasil mereka pun menatap sosok yang dituju.

Siwon menghentikan permainan basketnya ketika melihat sosok yang baru dikenalnya pagi tadi berjalan disamping lapangan basket dengan angkuhnya, ia pun tersenyum dan segera menghampiri makhluk itu.

" Hay.. Cho(i) Kyuhyun " sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba berhenti dihadapannya dengan mengembangkan senyuman drimpelnya.

" Mwo? Kau? " kata Kyuhyun terkejut melihat sosok dihadapannya itu dengan mata bulat sempurna dan bibir mengerucut.

Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil menunjukan kedua dimplenya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan " Ne " jawabnya riang.

" Kenapa kamu disini? "

Siwon tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tinggi dan sedikit gempal itu. " Bersekolah.. apa menurutmu aku sedang bermain? "

" Aigo.. Kenapa hidupku mendadak suram " gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memijat keningnya. Bagaimana bisa dia satu sekolah dan satu komplek dengan orang aneh ini.

" Aish.. Kau terlalu memuji " gumam Siwon santai sambil cengengesan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat sikap Namja manis dihadapannya itu, lalu kembali berjalan menulusuri koridor menuju ruang staff tanpa perduli lagi dengan sosok yang menatapnya riang.

" Bye Cho(i) Kyuhyun " teriak Siwon dengan lantang.

" Mohon perhatian. Kita akan kedatangan teman baru.. saya harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya. Silakan masuk " perintah Wali Kelas.

Kyuhyun pun memasuki ruang kelasnya lalu berdiri didepan kelas sambil memperkenalkam dirinya. " Anyeohaseo.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida " ucapnya sambil membukukan badannya.

" Cho(i) Kyuhyun " ralat sebuah suara yang membuat seisi kelas teralih perhatiannya termasuk Kyuhyun.

Lagi.. Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika tau siapa sosok pembuat onar itu. " Oh Tuhan.. Aku berjanji tidak akan main PSP terus, asalkan kau bangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini " batin Kyuhyun sambil memberikan Death Glearnya dengan kejam.

Siwon yang awalnya tersenyum riang mendadak terdiam ketika mendapatkan tatapan istimewa itu.

" Kau duduk disebelah Siwon " ucap Wali kelas membuat Siwon kembali menyunggingkan semyumannya

" Mwo? Apa tidak ada tempat lain? " protes Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau melihat tempat kosong lain? "

" Anni " jawab Kyuhyun yamg akhirmya dengan berat hati duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

" Sepertinya kita jodoh " gumam Siwon santai sambil menatap makhluk dihadapannya.

" Jangan menganggangguku " cerus Kyuhyun dengan jutek. Yang diberikan ultimatum hanya tersenyum tidak perduli dan malah asik memandang sosok indah dihadapannya.

" Choi Siwon.. kau bisa ikut keruang guru? " pinta Wali kelas membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

" Ne " jawabnya segera mengikuti Wali kelas.

" Hay.. Kyuhyun-ssi " sapa beberapa orang menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Ini yang selalu dibencinya ketika pindah sekolah. Berkenalan dan beradaptasi.

" Kyunnie.. kau sangat manis. Apa kau sudah mempunya pacar? " tanya seseorang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut membalasnya. Dan semakin lama mejanya tertutup oleh orang-orang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

" Ada apa ini? " sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian isi kelas. Melihat siapa yang berbicara beberapa orang pun memilih untul kembali ketempatnya. Siwon berjalan menuju mejanya. " Sedang apa kalian semua? " tanyanya lagi sambil menatap seisi kelas.

" Anni.. kami hanya berkenalan dengan Kyunnie saja. Kenapa kau semarah itu? " jawab Suho.

" Kyunnie? " ulang Siwon dan tersenyum sinis sambil menatap namja berwajah bulat itu. " Jaga ucapanmu " tegas Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sejak kehadiran Siwon yang mengambil alih isi kelas.

" Dengar baik-baik. Kyuhyun milikku. Jangan ada yang berani-berani menyentuh atau mempunyai panggilan sayang untuknya " ucap Siwon dengan lantang.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun geram dan menatap Namja tampan itu sebentar lalu pergi.

" Kyu.. tunggu " kejar Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun. " Tunggu Kyu " kata Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

" Apaan sih " omelnya dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.

" Kau kenapa? "

" Kenapa? " ulang Kyuhyun. " Apa kau gila? Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka? " omel Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

" Aku, milikmu? " ucap Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan Siwon yang membuatnya marah, tapi Namja itu malah dengan santai melupakannya. " Apa maksudnya? "

Siwon tersenyum. " Anni.. hanya saja aku tak ingin berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain " jawabnya santai.

" Aigoo.. mengapa kau pertemukan aku dengan makhluk pabbo ini Tuhan " runtuk Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan.

Siwon segera mengekor dibelakang Namja cantik itu dengan senyuman yang tak lepas.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kyuhyun menjadi anak baru, dan hingga detik ini tidak ada yang mengganggunya, bahkan teman sekelasnya pun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Pagi.. " sapa Siwon manis dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menyembang.

Ah.. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa dengan satu orang yang menganggu hidupnya. Choi Siwon. Namja manis itu selalu saja menggoda dan mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi. Seberontak dan semarah apapun, Namja manis itu tetap mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya hanya dapat pasrah.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya melirik Siwon sebentar untuk membalas sapaannya agar Namja dihadapannya itu segera duduk di bangkunya.

" Hey.. apa kau tidak naik bis? "

" Tidak "

" Wae? Padahal aku menunggumu "

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu menungguku "

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya " Benar juga.. " gumamnya dan kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. " tapi aku suka jika harus menunggumu " ucapnya.

" Siwonnie.. kau di panggil ke ruang guru " ucap teman sekelas Siwon.

" Ish.. mengganggu saja " gerutu Siwon. " bye Cho(i) Kyuhyun " ucap Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan Namja itu dan malah asik dengan PSPnya.

" Siwon keruang guru lagi? " tanya seorang murid ketika melihat Siwon keluar kelas.

" Hem.. Sepertinya kasus itu belum selesai " jawab murid lain.

" Padahal itu bukan kesalah Siwon sepenuhnya. Siapa juga yang tidak akan marah jika kekasih sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu "

" Benar..! Wajar jika Siwon memukulnya "

" Kudengar Jae Min masuk ICCU akibat pukulan dari Siwon "

" Dia pantas mendapatkan itu. Kau tau, saat ini Eunhyuk masih dalam perawatan dokter akibat traumanya "

" Ciks.. Ciks.. Kasian Siwon. Padahal dia sudah diskors selama 3 minggu, tapi masalah ini belum juga mereda "

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar menguping pembicaraan mereka pun hanya menatap benda kesayangan dihadapannya dengan fikiran menerawang.

" Siwon datang! " ucap seseorang pada siswa yang sedang bergosip.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki besarnya dengan acuh dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Melihat Siwon tidak sama sekali menggodanya dan berjalan acuh membuat suatu perasaan aneh dalam diri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa menatap Siwon kini menatap punggung Namja tampan itu keluar kelas.

" Apa yang terjadi? "

" Entahlah.. Lebih baik jangan ganggu Siwon "

" Kalian.. sedang apa? Cepat kita mulai pelajaran " sebuah suara menggema seisi kelas membuat Semua murid pun kembali kebangkunya dan memulai pelajarannya.

Kyuhyun menatap bangku kosong disebelahnya. Sudah dua jam pelajaran terlewati, namun Siwon masih belum juga datang. Ada perasaan khawatir mencuak didalam diri Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir adalah jawaban serempak teman sekelasnya setiap kali guru bertanya keberadaan Siwon, dan semua menggeleng tanda tidak tau. Dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran juga adalah, ekspresi sang guru ketika mendapatkan jawaban kalau mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Siwon dengan wajah maklum. " Apa yang terjadi dengan Namja pabbo itu? Apa yang dilakukannya? " batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap bangku kosong Siwon yang hanya terdapat tas ransel berwarna hitam.

Bel istirahat makan siang pun terdengar, beberapa Siswa sudah pergi kekantin.

" Suho.. Apa kau tau dimana Siwon? " tanya Kyuhyun pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Suho menggelengkan kepalamya.

" Di atap " jawab sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada seorang Namja.

" Biasanya Siwon berada di atas sekolah jika sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood " lanjut Heenim.

" Oh.. Gomawo Heenim-ah " kata Kyuhyun pada Namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

Entah mengapa setelah tau keberadaan Siwon kaki Kyuhyun ingin segera menuju tempat itu. Dan.. Disinilah dia saat ini. Di atas atap sekolah mereka yang dikelilingi pepohon kecil dan beberapa tempat duduk untuk beristirahat, yang lebih tepatnya untuk tidur siang beberapa siswa. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya disetiap sudut, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah sosok yang dicarinya sedang tiduran di atas bangku panjang dengan menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangan, dan menutupi telinganya dengan headset.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk tepat dibelakang kepala Siwon yang masih terdapat sisi ruang.

" Apa yang kaulakukan disini? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lurus.

" Tidak ada " jawab Siwon datar tak seperti biasanya dan masih dalam posisinya.

" Mengapa tidak ke kelas? "

" Cih.. Apa kau diutus wali kelas mengintrogasiku? " ucapnya dingin membuat Kyuhyum sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Siwon.

" Cih.. Apa gunanya aku membantu mereka? " gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan tepat dihadapannya terdapat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus kearah depan. Siwon bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mensejajarkannya disebelah Kyuhyun. " Apa itu tandanya kau perduli padaku? "

Kyuhyun melirik Namja tampan dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tadi begitu khawatir pada orang berkepercayaan tinggi ini. Gerutunya dalam hati meruntuk dirinya. " Sesukamu lah "

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu terdiam menatap lurus kedepan.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Namja tampan disebelahnya, Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon disebelahnya yang sedang menatap lurus didepan dengan pandangan kosong. Seburat kerlipan cahaya terpantul sinar matahati dari pelupuk mata hitamnya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap intens Namja tampan itu.

" Ada apa? " tanya Kyuhyun membuka percakapan

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya lalu menaruh kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin perotes dengan tindakan seenaknya Siwon, tapi entah mengapa seperti terasa ada cairan hangat membasahi kemeja sekolahnya.

" Jangan bertanya apapun.. Ku mohon.. Hanya beberapa saat saja " ucapnya lirih membuat Kyuhyun semakin terdiam.

Kyuhyun menatap Namja tampan disebelahnya yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Entah mengapa ada perasaan dan desiran aneh saat ini. Rasa nyaman dan tenang yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Rasa ingin melindungi dan mengenalnya yang semakin jauh menyeruak entab dari mana.

*Kyuhyun FlashBack*

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Suho ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua dikelas ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Apa kau tidak tau? "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Benarkah? "

" Ne " jawabnya lagi.

" Bukankah kau kekasihnya? "

" Yak! Kau ingin menceritakan atau tidak? " omel Kyuhyun dengan sebal, membuat Suho menciut.

Suho pun menceritakan semuanya. Pada Kyuhyun. Kejadian beberpapa bulan lalu ketika Siwon memukuli Jae Min hingga masuk ICCU karna tidak terima dengan perlakuam Jae Min yang mencium paksa Eunhyuk yang notabennya kekasih sahabatnya Donghae. Awalnya Donghae yang memukul Jae Min duluan, namun waktu itu teman-teman Jae Min pun membatunya memukuli Donghae, melihat Sahabatnya dipukuli dan juga kekasih sahabatnya diperlakukan tidak wajar, amarah Siwon pun tersulut dengan cepat, dan tanpa ampun terus memukuli Jae Min hingga tak sadarkan diri.

" Lalu dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat ini? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Eunhyuk masih dalam perawatan khusus akibat kejadian itu, sedangkan Donghae menemaninya setiap hari "

" Lalu.. mengapa Siwon seperti ini? "

" Menurut berita yang kudengar Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan ke Taiwan dan melakukan pengobatan Eunhyuk disana " jelas Suho. " Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Siwon sejak dulu. Mereka selalu bersama, melakukan aktifitas bersama. Karna hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang dapat mengenal seorang Choi Siwon dengan baik "

Kyuhyun pun terdiam, otaknya berfikir dan berspekulasi tentang Namja tampan itu.

" Siwon termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul, namun dia termasuk orang yang pemilih untuk berteman dekat dengannya "

" Dia sombong? "

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bukan.. dia orang yang sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Hanya saja orang-orang tertentu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman " cerita Suho " Makanya aku terkejut ketika Siwon mengultimatum untuk tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu "

Kyuhyun menatap Suho dengan tajam.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu Cho(i) Kyuhyun "

-PLAK-

Sebuah pukulan melandas di wajah tampan Suho. " Jaga ucapanmu "

" Ish..! " gerutu Suho. " Jika bukan karna Siwon sudah mengultimatum seperti itu, sudah kupacari kau "

-PLAKK-

Lagi. Sebuah pukulan melandas dikepala Suho dan lebih kencang. "Appo " runtuknya mengusap kepalanya. " Aku berbicara benar. Apa kau tak aneh dengan semua ini? Kau dengan pesona yang menakjubkan tapi dapat hidup tenang disekolah tanpa gangguan. Apa kau fikir itu hanya karna sifat evil mu? "

" Tentu " jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Cih..! Ternyata kau tak semanis wajahmu Kyu. Bagaimana bisa Siwon menyukai orang sepertimu "

Nyaris pukulan kembali melandas di kepala Suho, andai saja Namja itu tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

* Kyuhyun FlasBack End*

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di atap waktu itu hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Kyuhyun yang tadinya merasa risih dengan kehadiran Siwon pun lambat laun menyukai perhatian dan kehadirannya, malah terkadang merasakan sesuatu aneh didalam perutnya, seperti sebuah kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutnya membuat pipinya panas dan bersemu merah setiap kali Siwon memberikan perhatian Khusus padanya.

" Kyu.. BabyKyu.. " teriak Siwon dari arah luar rumahnya Kyuhyun sambil meninjit-jijit mengintip kamar Kyuhyun.

" Ah.. Siwonnie " sapa ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

" Anyeo .. Apa Kyu ada? "

" Ada. Tapi sepertinya dia masih tidur. Kau tau sendirikan jika hari libur seperti ini Kyuhyun hanya bermalas-malasan " ucap ramah.

Siwon memang sudah mengenal keluarga Kyuhyun, karna sering mengantar dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya kerumahnya. Karna keluarga Cho sangat ramah Siwon pun dengan mudah beradaptasi. Bukan hanya Siwon yang mengenal keluarga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah diperkenalkan kekeluarga Siwon yang sangat sibuk dengan jamuan makan malam special.

" Boleh aku bangunkan Kyu? "

" Tenti Wonnie. Masuklah " ucap .

Siwon pun segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat makhluk cantik itu masih terbaring cantik dengan piyama biru favoritnya. Siwon menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun pagi itu yang sangat sempurna. Wajah cantiknya dan kulit putihnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela membuat wajahnya seolah bersinar seperti kristal. Bibir plum nya membuatnya semakin menikmati kesempurnaan itu.

Siwon mengusap lembut pipi gembul berwarna putih itu, menikmati setiap lembutnya kulit putih Kyuhyun.

" Hay.. Cho(i) Kyuhyun.. bangun " bisik Siwon perlahan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" Hem.. " rintih Kyuhyun, sambil membalikan badan.

" Baby Kyu.. ayo bangun "

" Sebentar lagi hyung " rancaunya dengan mata masih tertutup sempurna.

Siwon tersenyum evil, lalu dia teringat dengan Yesung hyungnya yang suka bertanya ketika seorang sedang tidur, karna jika seseorang sedang tidur dia berada di bawah alam sadarnya, dan dalam bawah sadarnya itulah tingkat kejujurannya sangat besar, karna mereka tidak banyak menggunakan otak untuk berbicara, namun lebih menggunakan perasaan.

" Baby "

" Hem.. "

" Apa kau mencitai Hyung? " bisik Siwon perlahan dengan senyum mengembang.

" Hem.. Aku sang… "

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan telfon dari saku Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon meraih dari sakunya sebelum suara itu mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun dan rencananya mengetahui isi hati Kyuhyun pun sirna. Siwon segera mematikan ponselnya.

" Ehm.. Berisik " rancau Kyuhyun dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Shit! " runtuk Siwon ketika perlahan mata coklat itu terbuka sempurna.

" Yak! Mengapa ada hyung disini? " omel Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat Siwon sedang berdiri disampingnya.

" Menikmati keindahan Tuhan " ucapnya santai dengan senyuman khasnya

-BUKK-

Sebuah bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

" Yak.. Cho(i) Kyuhyun " runtuk Siwon mengusap wajah tampannya.

" Wae? Pergi sana.. mau apa pagi-pagi dirumahku "

" Ish.. Kau ini. Kau lupa berjanji padaku akan lari pagi? "

Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengingat ucapannya semalem yang bilang akan menemani Siwon lari pagi. " Ah.. mengapa kau menanggapi serius.. Itu hanya bercanda " ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan segera menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh.

" Cho(i) Kyuhyun.. Kau sudah berjanji " teriak Siwon menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Ahh.. aku tidak mau.. aku mau tidur.. " teriaknya. " Umma.. tolong aku.. " teriak Kyuhyun masih dengan tarik-tarikan selimut dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan panjang sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal. Rencana bangun siang dihari libur harus sirna karna ulah Namja dihadapannya yang sedang berlari kecil lalu menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang melihat Namja dihadapannya itu dan memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak cepat. Lalu menghentikan langkahnya mengatur nafasnya.

" Ayo cepat " teriak Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang jauh dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun memberikan evil smirknya.

Melihat Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan nafas cepat Siwon pun beriisiatif menghampiri Namja cantik itu. " Wae BabyKyu? Kau sakit? " tanya Siwon panik.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam tepat dimanik-manik mata kelamnya.

" Ini karna kau " omelnya. " Aku lelah.. Aku tak mau berlari lagi. Kau harus menggendongku "

" Mwo? Aku menggendongmu? " ucap Siwon menatap tubuh gempal Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

" Apa yang kau lihat Choi Siwon " omel Kyuhyun tersinggung dengan tatapan Siwon. Siwon hanya nyengir.

" I know your think Choi Siwon.. and I hate you " omel Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung.

" Baby.. Tunggu.. " kejar Siwon. " Baby.. Mianhe.. "

" Jangan bicara padaku " ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat menghindari Siwon.

" Baby.. Aku hanya bercanda.. " rengek Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam dan semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat ada tangga dihadapannya dan membuat kakinya tergelincir. Dengan cepat Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya.

" Baby.. " ucapnya ketika meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan insiden itu pun membuat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat, bukan hanya itu, namun ketika tubuhnya masuk dalam dekapan hangat Namja tampan dihadapannya itu yang semakin mempercepat detak irama jantungnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menatap mata kelam Siwon tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun, menatap setiap lekukan wajah tampan dihadapannya. Sontak membuat wajah putihnya merona merah.

" Baby.. Gwanchana? " tanya Siwon.

Kyuhuun tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Namja tampan dihadapannya ketika tiba-tiba rasa nyeri dipergelangan kakinya berdenyut. " Appo " ucapnya menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun duduk dan mengecek keadaan kaki Kyuhyun. " Sepertinya terkilir " ucap Siwon. " Tahan sebentar " lanjutnya dan memijat perlahan pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun.

" HUAAA….. Sakit hyung " teriak Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Siwon dengan keras.

Siwon merasakana cengkraman keras dibahunya, namun tidak diperdulikannya, sepertinya rasa sakit pada dirinya tidak berarti dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang yang dicintainya.

" Hiks.. Appo.. " ucap Kyuhyun setelah Siwon selesai memijat pergelangannya.

" Mianhe Baby " ucap Siwon dan menghapus air mata dari mata caramel Kyuhyun.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memanas dan kembali menghasilkan rona merah dipipinya. Mengusap dengan lembut sisa tetesan air mata itu dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

" Apa masih sakit? " tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. " sedikit " jawabnya.

" Baiklah, hyung akan menggendongmu sampai rumah "

" Anni hyung.. Aku.. " Kyuhyun coba melarang Siwon, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Siwon sudah membukukan tubuhnya dihadapannya bersiap menggendongnya. Melihat itu ada rasa gejolak hebat dalam dirinya. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya sebaik Siwon memperlakukan dirinya.

" Come on Baby "

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun pun naik kepundak Siwon. Siwon sedikit linglung lalu dengan segera dapat menstabilkan keseimbangannya. Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri taman yang mulai sedikit sepi.

" Hyung.. Aku berat " lirih Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.

" Ish.. Jangan kau hiraukan ucapanku tadi "

" Tapi.. "

" Sudah, kau istirahat saja, Ne. " ucapnya lembut.

Melihat perlakuan dan ucapan Siwon membuat air mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berada di plupuk matanya. Choi Siwon, Namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu, yang selalu jadi bahan kejutekannya, yang selalu setia menunggunya di halte, dan menemaninya, berada di hadapannya sedang mendekap erat tubuhnya.

 ***Kyuhyun POV***

Kenapa kau bersikap sebaik ini padaku Choi Siwon? Kau membuatku bergantung padamu.. Kau membuatku menjadi lemah.. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas jika tidak melihatmu.. Membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku setelah ini? Aku tak ingin ini berakhir hanya karna cintamu bukan untukku.

 ***Kyuhyun POV End***

Banyak berfikir sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk, terlebih lagi pagi ini dia bangun lebih awal.

Merasakan helaan nafas teratur dari Kyuhyun membuat Siwon yakin Namja cantik iti sudah terlelap.

" Mianhe BabyKyu.. mianhe membuatmu terluka " ucapnya lirih. " bahkan ketika hyung berada disampingmu. Pasti kau semakin membenciku " lanjut Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba dihalte Bus tempat biasa dirinya berangkat, namun sepertinya ada yang janggal. Sesuatu yang hampa menyeruak didalam dirinya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut halte mencari sosok yang dapat mengisi kekosongannya.

" Cih.. Kemana makhluk Pabbo itu " gerutunya dan melirik jam ditangannya yang menunjukan pukul 7.30. " Baiklah.. aku akan menunggunya sebentar " ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam ditangannya yang menunjukan pukul 8.00 " Dasar Pabbo.. kemana dia? Pasti bolos.. Ish.. aku jadi terlambat " gerutu Kyuhyun dan segera naik kedalam bus. Kyuhyun masih melihat kearah belakang sebelum bus itu pergi, memastikan jika saja Siwon berlari mengejarnya karna bangun kesiangan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Namun nihil, Kyuhyun pun segera duduk dibangku penumpang dengan helaan nafas beratnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari menuju kelasnya, yang 5 menit lagi akan masuk. Dengan nafas tersengal Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

" Tumben kau terlambat " tanya Suho.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan evil smirknya. Dia kembali teringat dengan Siwon, orang yang membuatnya terlambat. Kyuhyun melirik meja sebelahnya, namun kosong. Tak ada tas disana. Rasa panik mulai menerpanya, hingga suara guru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap makan siangnya dengan malas, biasanya akan ada Siwon dihadapannya dengan senyum manisnya dan juga gombalan dan guyonan khasnya yang membuatnya tersenyum. Beberapa jam tidak melihat sosok yang selalu menemaninya membuatnya merasa kehilangan setengah jati dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 hari Kyuhyin tidak bertemu dengan Siwon. Bahkan menelfon atau memberikan message pun tidak. Biasanya sehati bisa 10 kali Siwon menelfonnya hanya untuk menggodanya. Teman-temen sekelas pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap bangku kosong disebelahnya.

" Kau merindukan Siwon? " tanya Heenim membuat Kyuhyun tersontak.

"Eh.. Annio.. " jawabnya cepat.

Heenim tersenyum menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya itu dan duduk dibangku Siwon. " Padahal tadi aku berniat membantumu mencari tau keberadaannya " jelas Heenim menatap learah luar jendela.

"Dimana? "Tanya Kyuhyun cepat dengan antusias.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang cerah membuat lekukan senyuman diwajah Heenim. " Haha.. Kau memang terlalu egois untuk mengetahui isi hatimu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun " lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Heenim barusan yang membuatnya seolah tergampar oleh dirinya sendiri.

" Bahkan kau harus kehilangan sesuatu itu dulu sebelun kau menyadarinya "

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan menunduk merasa bersalah atas keegoisannya.

" Mengapa kau tidak kerumah Siwon. Bukankah rumah kalian berdekatan? "

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Dirinya semakin malu dibuatnya yang lagi-lagi karna keogisan dirinya yang enggan terlebih dahulu menghampiri Siwon.

" Kau pasti malu jika harus menemui Siwon duluankan " ucap Heenim yang lagi-lagi sangat tepat. " Aku akan menunggu hingga kau memintaku " ucap Heenim berlalu.

Kyuhyun mebulak-balikan ponselnya menatap layar dihadapannya, ucapan Heenim membuatnya tidak tenang. Dengan nafas berat Kyuhyun pun memencet kontak di phonebook ponselnya yang sejak tadi hanya diperhatikan. Detak jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cepat, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan mendengat nada panggil diponselnya yang tal kunjung terjawab.

" maaf.. nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk "

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya diatas kasur. " Yak.. Dasar Siwon Pabbo.. mengapa telfonku tidak diangkat? Besar kepala sekali dia " gerutu Kyuhyun kesal membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomer telfon.

" Yaboseo " sapa Kyuhyun pelan.

" Ne Kyuhyu-ah " sapa suara disana.

" Ehm.. Hyung.. apa.. tawaranmu masih berlaku? " ucapnya pelan.

Terdengar suara tertawa disebrang sana. " Kau terlalu egois Kyu. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang padamu, jika aku akan menunggu kau memintaku "

Andai saja Heenim bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini yang seperti kepiting rebus, Kyu yakin hyung cantik sekelasnya itu akan tertawa puas.

" Besok temui aku di sekolah "

" Mengapa besok? Mengapa tidak sekarang? "

" Ish.. dasar kau ini. Lagi pula, untuk apa juga kita kesekolah malam ini. Sudah aku mau tidur " kata Heenim segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

" Yakk.. Kim Heenim " teriak Kyuhyun kesal " Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu padaku. Awas.. " runtuknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika sesampainya disekolah Heenim dengan santai memasuki gedung sekolah.

" Yak.. Kim Heenim. Kau bilang akan membantuku menemui Siwon " omel Kyuhyun.

" Ya..! " jawab Heenim santai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas.

Andai saja dia tidak butuh Namja ini, sudah dipastikan dirinya akan membuat keributan.

" Kita mau kemana sih? " tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka melewati ruang kelas.

" Bisa tidak jika kau tidak banyak bicara " omel Heenim yang sejak tadi terganggu dengan deretan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Belum sempet Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya Heenim sudah terlebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya mendadak dan nyaris membuat tubuh gempal Kyuhyun tersungkur.

" Kim Heenim. Sepertinya kau memang punya dendam denganku " omelnya.

" Sssstt.. " ucap Heenim memberi tanda agar makhluk gembul itu menutup mulutnya. Dengan refleks Kyuhyun pun menutup mulutnya. Heenim memberi tahu sesuatu dengan matanya. Kyuhyun pun segera mengikuti arah mata Heenim.

Tepat di atap sekolah sedang berdiri menatap langit seorang Namja yang dari belakang pun sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenal. -DEGG- debaran jantung Kyuhyun seketika berdetak sangat cepat, aliran darahnya mengalir dengan deras, rasa dingin menyeruak disetiap pori-pori tubuhnya.

" Cepatlah " dorong Heenim membuat Kyuhyun terdorong masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Heenim sebentar, namun yang ditatap malah memicingkan matanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sangat dalam mengatur semua perasaannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah kain berwarna coklat dikaki tinggi itu.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Siwon dan menatap balutan dikaki Siwon.

Siwon menatap ke arah yang dituju Kyuhyun. " Ah.. ini hanya terkilir " jawab Siwon dengan senyuman mengembang.

" Hanya kau bilang? Ini memar Choi Siwon " omel Kyuhyun yang kali ini sudah berjongkok dan menatap kaki Siwon.

" Tak apa Kyu "

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan sekarang berada dihadapan Namja tampan itu. " Bagaimana bisa tidak apa – apa? Ini bahaya? Mengapa kau tak pernah memikirkan bahaya untuk dirimu? Kenapa selalu saja kau bilang tidak apa – apa? " cicit Kyuhyun dengan seberondong pertanyaan kesalnya karna panik dan linangan air mata yang tanpa sadar berada dipelupuk mata karamelnya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hati tidak bertemu, tiba-tiba melihat kaki Siwon terbalut luka dan sedikit memar.

" Baby " kata Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya dan memalingkannya.

" Setidaknya fikirkan dirimu " cetus Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Namja dihadapannya.

Siwon tersenyum manis dan kembali menangkup wajah cantik dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak apa – apa Baby. Ini hanya terkilir ketika pertandingan basket kemarin " ucapnya lembut sambil menatap dalam mata caramel yang sudah sedikit berembun itu. " apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? "

" Tentu saja " jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan seketika wajahnya bersemu merah. Merasa wajahnya bersemu, Kyuhyun pun melepaskana kedua tangan Siwon dari wajahnya, agar dirinya bisa berpaling dan Siwon. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata karamel itu.

" Baby.. Gwanchana? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau sakit? Mana yang sakit? Kenapa bisa sakit? " tanya Siwon dengan deretan pertanyaan sambil mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun dihadapannya mencari sesuatu.

Melihat sikap Siwon dan wajah paniknya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. " dasar Pabbo " omelnya sebal. " Kau itu menyebalkan.. " teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada Siwon. " Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, aku benci kau Choi Siwon " omelnya lagi sambil terus memukul dada bidang dihadapannya.

Siwon hanya terdiam tanpa banyak bicara dan membiarkan Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan semua emosinya dan memukul dirinya sebanyak dirinya inginkan, yang terpenting untuknya adalah Kyuhyun tidak lagi meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun menghentika pukulannya dan menatap wajah Siwon dihadapannya. " aku membencimu Hyung.. aku benci.. hiks.. " isak Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera memeluk Namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya, awalnya Kyuhyun meronta ingin keluar, namun akhirnya dia berhasil mengalahkan keegoisannya dan menyenderkan dengan nyaman tubuhnya pada pelukan Siwon.

" Aku benci padamu hyung.. hiks.. kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh.. hiks.. kau membuatku seperti kehilangan arah.. hiks.. " ucap Kyuhyun disela tangisannya.

" Baby.. Mianhee.. "

Kyuhuyun menatap wajah Siwon diatas kepalanya " mengapa kau minta maaf? Apa kau tau untuk apa kau meminta maaf? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku tau " jawab Siwon. " jika memang aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku akan tetap meminta maaf " lanjut Siwon dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. " karna aku sudah membuatmu menangis "

Mendengar ucapan Siwon sontak kembali wajah putih Kyuhyun merona merah, Kyuhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat rona wajah di pipi tembem Kyuhyun. Siwon menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun dihadapannya dan menatap tajam mata karamel itu, mencari sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya.

" Baby.. Sarangheo " ucap Siwon dengan tegas sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sempat tersontak mendengar pernyataan Siwon pun menundukan kepalanya.

" Baby.. Tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya.. mff.." ucapan Siwon terhenti ketika bibir plum berwarna pink itu menempel pada bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut penuh cinta. " Baby.. " ucap Siwon setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hyung.. Jangan buat ku khawatir.. aku sudah tidak bisa hidup tanpamu " ucap Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan segera memeluk Namja tampan dihadapannya.

Siwon yang sempat shock dengan semua perlakuan special Kyuhyun padanya hanya terdiam, dan setelah itu segera membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan erat.

" Saranghae Cho(i) Kyuhyun " bisik Siwon.

" Nado saranghae Choi Siwon " balas Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan mengecup pipi tirus itu.

.

.

Suara bel pelajaran terdengar tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

" Cha.. kita kekelas " ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng kekasih tercintannya itu dengan riang.

" Ish.. pelan-pelang hyung " omel Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya berjalan cepat namun dengan kaki terkilir.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas dengan perlahan sambil Kyuhyun membantu Siwon berjalan.

" Hyung.. "

" Hem.. "

" Mana ponselmu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas.

Siwon pun segera meraih ponsel disakunya dan memberikan kepada kekasihnya tanpa curiga.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Siwon dan menghentikan langkahnya.

– PLAKK –

Seketika ponsel mahal yang dipegangnya itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan layar retak tak karuan. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum riang.

Siwon yang melihat ponselnya berantakan membulatkan matanya sangat terkejut. " Baby.. apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku? " ucap Siwon masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan kekasih barunya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menaruh tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya itu dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

" Baby.. tapi ponselku " ucap Siwon masih melirik ponselnya yang rusak.

" Itu salah hyung "

" Hyung? Bagaimana hyung? Kan tadi kau yang membantingnya "

" Ia.. memang aku yang membantingnya. Tapi aku punya alasan itu "

" Alasan apa? "

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. " karna percuma hyung punya ponsel mahal itu jika hyung tidak tau cara penggunannya "

" Yak.. Kau fikir aku sebodoh itu "

" Ne..! " jawab Kyuhyun.." jika Hyung tidak bodoh kenapa hyung tidak mengabariku kemana hyung pergi beberapa hari ini? "

Siwon menatap kekasihnya " Aku mengabarimu "

" Mengabari apa? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh introgasi.

" Aku memberikan pesan pada Heenim sebelum aku pergi bertanding basket "

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya "kenapa pada Heenim? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? "

" Anni Baby.. waktu itu Hyung terburu-buru untuk mengikiti turnament basket di Busan. Karna hyung hanya bertemu dengan Heenim makanya hyung titipkan pesan padanya.

" Awas saja nanti Heenim, akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya " Kyuhyun memasang evil smirk diwajahnya. Ternyata dirinya dikerjain oleh Heenim.

" Wae Baby? Apa Heenim tidak memberi tahumu? "

" Anni.. Dia malah mengerjaiku "

" Sudahlah Baby.. tapi berkat Heenim kita bersama saat ini "

" Tapi aku sudah membanting ponsel hyung "

" Tidak apa – apa, nanti hyung beli lagi " ucap Siwon dan merangkul Kyuhyun " Kajja.. kita kekelas "

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu. Kau sempurna Hyung.. beruntung aku mencintaimu dan mendapatkan cintamu. Beruntung aku segera menyadari itu.. Sarangheo.

Siwon mengembangkan senyumannya sepanjang perjalanan. Cinta.. Begitu indah.. Terima kasih Tuhan atas anugrahmu untukku. Sarangheo Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

END


End file.
